A Manipulative Scheme
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to Transformed: Vlad is back. Again. He's back with a plan to take over the world. Again. Will that fruit loop ever learn?
1. Vlad's Back! Again!

I need to write this out before it disappears from my mind. So please enjoy. Oh yeah. By the way. This takes place after Transformed, but after quite some time. Let's go with…three months? Yah that sounds reasonable.

**Casper High, Amity Park, 3:31 pm-**

Danny shut his locker. He had been having quite a good day. No pop quizzes from Mr. Lancer. Lunch was acceptable. And no ghost attacks. Not to mention the fact that today was the day that him and Sam were going to spend the whole rest of the day together, starting with grabbing some ice cream and heading to the carnival. He felt somebody tap him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around, completely calm. That is until he saw who stood in front of him. Danny was grabbed roughly by the throat and thrown to the other side of the hall. Luckily nobody was there to have to dodge him.

"Vlad!" Danny managed to say. He coughed from being grabbed by the throat so hard and changed into Phantom.

"Daniel, so nice to see you. Tell me what would you think if I took over the world?" Vlad asked. He was taking his time as he charged up a pink ecto blast for Danny. Danny pretended to think for a moment then stood up quickly.

"Well, seeing as it's not going to happen, this!" Danny said, as he blasted Vlad into the wall. He turned intangible just in time and phased through. Danny followed, an ecto blast at hand, not expecting what would happen next. As he flew through the wall he looked around for Vlad. He was nowhere to be seen. Danny landed lightly on the floor and let his ecto ball go out. The moment he had done this he was blasted from behind and crashed into the opposite wall, face first. Danny retreated from the wall. Wobbling and holding his head he looked around for where it had come from. He got blasted again and fell to the floor. He attempted to get up but fell back to his hands and knees.

"Oh please, Daniel. shouldn't you know by now who the stronger one of us are? It seems as if since I disappeared for the second time you've softened up. I hope I didn't ruin your 'perfect day'." Vlad sneered. He used his powers to put ecto restraints around Danny's hands and ankles. Danny struggled to break free but Vlad had weakened him too much.

"How did you know I was having the perfect day?" Danny asked carefully. He didn't like where this was going.

"Honestly Daniel. Only one thing is possible! I've been spying on you ever since you woke up! Planning on when to attack. I overshadowed your teacher, making that perfect. Added a little something to the lunch to make that perfect-or, well, almost perfect. And I kept all the ghosts away, making that perfect. Isn't it obvious? You being in a happy mood makes it the 'perfect' chance to launch a surprise attack. And now that I have you, I can keep you hostage and go on with my plan." Vlad said. Danny mentally kicked himself for not knowing this day was too good to be true. Vlad blasted him once more, trying to get him to knock out. Danny held on strong and took the hit. But not good enough. Danny felt the pain go through his body. He yelped in agony and he reverted back to his human half. He shot at him again and Danny's eyes closed slowly.

Vlad grabbed Danny by the collar and started flying out of the building when the door blasted open and Sam and Tucker were standing there. Sam held the Fenton Thermos in her hands and aimed it towards Vlad and Danny. A look of fright flew across their faces when they saw Danny's limp body in the grasp of Vlad. She quickly aimed the Fenton Thermos at them and sucked Danny into it. She capped it and she and Tucker ran out of their. Vlad was going to go after them, but decided against it. A new plan had formed in his mind. One that would most defiantly work.

And there you have it. Vlad is trying his cuckoo plans at taking over the world again. When will he ever learn? The good guy always wins! Or will he? Mwhahahahaha! I'm not updating again till I get five reviews. Yep. I'm evil alright. *evil laugh again* Better hurry with those reviews!


	2. Getting Some Fresh Air

OK. I couldn't wait for five reviews. I had to update as soon as I wrote it. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 5:22 pm-**

Danny's eyes opened slowly. He looked around to find he was in his bedroom. But how? Sam walked by and noticed that Danny was awake.

"Tucker! He's awake!" Sam yelled as she ran into Danny's room. "Danny are you alright? How do you feel?"

"A little light headed. What's going on?" Danny asked as Tucker came rushing into the room.

"We saved you from Vlad. He had you knocked out and was just about to fly off with you when we came bursting in." Tucker said.

"But how did you save me? How did you fight him off?" Danny asked confused. He rubbed his head and felt pain throughout his whole body, as if he had been cramped in a box.

"Well, uh, we didn't fight him off. We were in a rush to save you so we, uh," Sam stuttered. Danny gave her a look to get on with it. "Well we sort of just sucked you into the thermos and ran for it." Sam finished.

"Well that explains why I'm in so much pain along with what happened with Vlad. Didn't he run after you?" Danny said, sitting up.

"Actually, it's kind of weird. He didn't chase after us at all. Or at least if he did he didn't try to attack us and we didn't see him." Tucker said. Danny thought this over for a few moments.

"I don't want you guys to leave the house. I want you guys to put the ghost shield up and stay here." Danny declared. If Vlad was trying to take over the world he would most likely try to toy with Danny's feelings and put his friends and family in the threat of harm. "And where's everybody? Jazz? Mom? Dad? I want them here too."

"Why? What did Vlad say Danny?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I-I-I'd rather not say. He just has a plan and I don't want you guys to get hurt…" Danny replied quietly.

"Well, Jazz went out on a study date with some of her friends, and your parents should be back from the store soon. So should Jazz." Tucker said. Danny got out of bed and switched into his ghost half. He got ready to phase through the wall and leave somewhere. "Where do you think your going?" Tucker added as Danny went intangible.

"Uh…to get some air?" Danny replied. He said it as if it was a question so Sam and Tucker knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"If you think you're going to go and try to fight him off by yourself, then forget it! We're coming too." Sam said, getting up and walking towards Danny. Danny realized he couldn't go alone.

"I'm going to get some air and come up with a plan. That's it." Danny replied. This time he wasn't lying. He really did need a plan. "When Jazz, Mom, and Dad come home make sure they don't leave. I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Danny added, seeing his friends worried looks. They sighed and nodded. Danny started to take off, but stopped. "And don't forget to put up the shield the moment I'm out of range." He flew off and after a while looked back to see the green glow surrounding his home. He went off to find a place to think.

So what do you think is going to happen? It's funny, I thought this whole story up in about an hour and I have no idea how long it's going to take to write it. Words have a way of making things difficult when you try to put them together…sigh…


	3. Manipulative Vlad

And so on with the story! Once again I forgot something. So here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but as soon as I do, Butch Hartman, this series is going to be the longest running show ever! It will be created by anybody and everybody on Fan fiction who can come up with a good episode! Or, at least a girl can dream can't she? Enjoy!

**Outside of Fenton Works, 6:12 pm-**

Danny approached back home. He still didn't have a plan. And so he had to tell them what Vlad's plan was. As he looked in front of him he saw the house. Wait. The ghost shield wasn't up! This couldn't be good! He sped up and saw Jazz's car and the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle parked in the drive way. He landed and walked through the front door. He looked around to see the room dark.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Sam? Tucker? Hello? Anybody there?" Danny called. No answer was heard. All of a sudden the lights flipped on and he heard a voice to the right of him. He swiveled around to see Vlad holding Sam in his arms, an ecto ball next to her head. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker were behind him in an ecto shield. "Vlad! Let them go!" Danny yelled. He started to advance towards them. Vlad put his hand closer to Sam's head, and his other hand tighter around her throat. She squirmed, trying to get loose.

"Ah, ah, ah. Make one wrong move and she says good-bye along with the rest of them!" Vlad said, holding Sam closer. Danny froze. He looked from Vlad to Sam, back to Vlad, to Tucker and his family, and back to Vlad. A look of terror flashed in his neon green eyes.

"Vlad, please…Let them go." Danny pleaded. Danny cursed himself for not warning Sam and Tucker and not telling him Vlad's plan right away. Vlad seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"One: No I won't let them go until I get what I came to get. Two: They know of my plan, or at least part of my plan." Vlad said teasingly. Danny gulped. 'Tell you what. I'll let them go-if, you hand yourself over willingly." Danny looked at them. He knew what he had to do. He had to save them.

"Danny don't! We're fine!" yelled Jazz. Vlad simply smiled.

"And if you don't come with me, I'll destroy them one by one before your very eyes, and then take you. Either way I win. So will it be the easy way, or the hard way?" Vlad asked, that evil grin upon his face. Up to that point Danny had had an ecto blast ready again. Danny put his hands down and let it go out. "Oh good! The easy way it is!" Vlad said cheerfully. He threw Sam to the ground and before Danny had the chance to do anything Vlad shot him into the wall. He quickly flew over to Danny as Sam got up. He grabbed him and swung his cape around them. They were gone in a blink of the eye. The ecto shield faded and Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Tucker were free. Sam got up on her feet, tenderly rubbing her sore neck.

"Come on! We need to come up with a plan and save Danny!" Sam exclaimed, her voice a little hoarse. Everybody nodded and they sat down, trying to think of a plan.

Yes I know it's short, but it's only because I want to make more chapters, so you have to deal with the short chapters. Please review!


	4. Vlad's Plan

OK. I admit it. This would've been up sooner but I got distracted by another story. So I am going to try and write this as fast as possible without making it sloppy. So please enjoy!

**Vlad's Abandoned Mansion, Amity Park, 7:08 pm-**

Danny's eyes snapped open. He sat up to find himself tied up in ecto restraints. He struggled for a moment and then looked around. The scene looked slightly familiar. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Then he heard a voice from behind.

"Welcome back to your consciousness, Daniel. I was wondering when you would wake up." Vlad said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Wh- Where am I?" Danny stuttered.

"At my old mansion! Don't you see?" Vlad said, spreading his arms out, indicating all of his things. "Remember? It's been abandoned ever since I got left in space! And now, for me to tell you my plan. It's simple really. I'm going to keep you hostage and use you as bait to get the citizens of Amity Park to hand over the city. Then I shall take over the world, and destroy you. After that I will take over the Ghost Zone. Sound simple enough? Or do you need me to explain more? Oh yes! And one more thing! Your going to be the one who tells everybody what they are going to do and to not worry about you! Doesn't that sound delightful?" Vlad asked in a happy mock voice.

"I'll never tell them to surrender to you! I would die before I left them to your mercy! And besides. Don't you realize the whole 'taking over the world' thing isn't going to work for you, fruit loop!" Danny spat.

"I'm not a fruit loop!" Vlad screamed as he gripped Danny tightly by the throat. He dropped him roughly onto the ground. "And you will! You see, I picked you up a little inspiration." Vlad said as he clapped is hands twice. A curtain to the right opened to reveal Danielle sitting in a cage, bound, gagged, and out cold.

"Danielle! You let her go!" Danny exclaimed as he got up on his knees. His eyes flashed with terror.

"Sorry Daniel. She's going when you do. And the time to give your precious city some inspiration as well has arrived. But first-" Vlad said as he pulled out a collar and remote. He put it on Danny's neck and secured it. It was construction worker orange and had several flashing lights. Danny was afraid to ask what it did. "I need to show them that your in extreme danger."

Vlad pushed a large red button on the remote and Danny felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. Danny let out a scream of pain and he fell to the floor. Vlad continued this for a good ten minutes. When he was finished Danny attempted to change back to his human half to save his energy. When he tried nothing happened.

"Your powers are useless. The collar stops any of your powers from working." Vlad said in a matter-of-fact voice. Danny stood up slowly, leaning up against a wall. "Ah, ah, ah. Sit down Daniel!" Vlad said happily as he blasted him with a powerful ecto beam. Danny screamed again as he thumped onto the floor once again. He got up on his knees, shaking violently.

He couldn't help himself. He wanted to fight him back. But by doing so Vlad simply made his plan work even better. Danny got up again, this time wobbling slightly before he steadied himself. He hopped once towards Vlad and was met with another great shock along with another ecto blast. He fell to the ground yet again. This time he didn't get up. He was keeled over biting his lip, trying to stop the tears of pain. He didn't want to give Vlad such easy satisfaction. His body shook even more as the tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"So what do you say we quit this nonsense and call a town meeting, hm, ma boy?" Vlad asked him. Danny didn't answer. He just sat there in defeat, shaking from the pain. "Good. That's what I thought you'd say." Vlad said. He sat down at the desk and pressed a red button. A screen and camera appeared in front of him. The camera turned on and on the screen it showed Vlad Plasmius, so he could see if it was working. At the corner of the screen it said 'Important Public Broadcast!'. Vlad cleared his throat.

"Attention Amity Park. I, Vlad Plasmius, am calling an emergency meeting at the town hall. Immediately. And Fentons, if you wish to see your son alive again, I suggest you come without weapons. Come now, or watch your precious hero perish." Vlad finished with an evil grin and the camera turned off. The screen went fuzzy. "There. Now we can go." Vlad said. He got up, grabbed Danielle from out of the cage, grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt, and swept his cape around the three of them, promptly making them disappear.

Bum! Bum! Bum! Review! Review! Review! Reviews might save Danny!


	5. The Fruit Loop's New Plan

I shall only be updating at night from now on. Between the hours of 6:00 pm and 9:00 pm central time zone. But please continue to enjoy my stories and review! Oh and guess what! I finally found out how to write Dani without my stupid computer making it DanI! Woo hoo!

**Inside City Hall, Amity Park, 7:29 pm-**

Vlad, Danny, and Danielle were inside City Hall. They could hear voices murmuring outside. Danielle was still out cold as far as Danny could tell. Vlad dropped the two of them and exchanged Danny's original restraints with ecto ropes around his wrists, behind his back and ecto chains around his arms. Nothing was around his ankles so that he would be able to walk out in front of the crowd.

"I'll be right back. Don't try anything funny. Or else!" Vlad said eyeing Danny carefully. He gave Danny another quick shock to be sure he was weak, and flew through the ceiling invisible. As Danny watched him go he started struggling madly. He squirmed and wiggled but no matter what he tried he couldn't break free. He looked at Danielle.

"Please, Dani. You have to wake up. If you wake up I can get you free!" Danny whispered. He studied her carefully to see if Vlad had done anything to her and discovered something shocking. He saw string stitches running down her cheek and in other places. He pushed her over lightly with his shoulder and when she fell over, it sounded like a poof. Not a thump. It was a puppet! A dummy! Vlad had tricked him to play with his feelings! An anger boiled up inside of him like nothing he had ever felt before.

"I see you found out my little secret. Honestly, Danielle. I knew you were bad in school, but I was sure you would have a little street smarts! Really!" Vlad said, surprising Danny.

Danny turned around slowly and got up. He started limping towards Vlad, wanting just to get rid of him. When he was right in front of him he was about to push him over and retrieve the remote to remove the collar he was wearing so he could fight him. As he went to push him over though, Vlad grabbed Danny by his throat where his skin still showed. Danny froze as Vlad squeezed.

"I don't think you want to do that." Vlad said.

"And why not? Danielle isn't really here so you have nothing to threaten me with right now." Danny managed to say as Vlad squeezed tighter. Danny started wiggling his arms trying to get them free so he could peel Vlad off of him. Vlad started flying up to the ceiling with Danny still in tight grasp. He phased them through the roof, keeping them invisible. He directed Danny's attention to the back of the crowd. At first all Danny saw was Sam, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz in a group with a couple of Walker's Goons guarding them, making sure they didn't go anywhere. He wondered where Tucker was and then he realized he was probably up at the podium waiting for them, seeing as he was the mayor. "You hired Walker's Goons to keep watch of them? They won't do anything! I promise! Just let them go!" Danny exclaimed.

"No that's not what I'm trying to get you to see. Look a little closer." Vlad said. Danny looked everywhere. And then he saw something strange. He saw a small blinking red light slightly behind and to the left of them. Danny gulped loudly. He thought he knew what it was, but he wasn't sure. Vlad could obviously tell Danny had seen it. "A bomb. If you decide not to do what I tell you to do, then that will explode, destroying the whole city, including whatever, or whoever is here. I got to thinking and realized, I told them my plan. So they probably came up with a plan. So I had to alter my plan, so there's wouldn't work." Vlad explained.

"Wh-What did you change?" Danny choked out. Vlad still had his hand tightly around his throat. He only hurt him. Unlike Vlad, who could breath when he was in ghost form when he was a halfa, Danny could not breath while in his ghost form. Luckily Vlad didn't know this. So all this did was hurt Danny, not really choke him. Danny faked the choking though.

"Well, if you must know, you are not going to say anything for one thing. You will still be going up to the podium with me though. You will not speak. You will not make eye contact with anybody. You will act miserable and scared, so that they will most defiantly want to save their precious hero. You will do exactly as I say. And if you don't, you now know what will happen." Vlad said sternly. He waved a remote with a blue button in front of his face, which was to control the bomb. "Do I make myself clear?" Danny gulped again and nodded slowly. He was beat. There was no way to get out of this one. Vlad phased them back through the roof and they approached the front doors.

And I end chapter 5! Please review!


	6. Developing A Plan to Save Danny

This is what happened at Fenton Works after Vlad left with Danny. This also takes place before the emergency public broadcast. And it takes place after. I just told you that so you don't get lost. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 6:13 pm-**

"OK. So before we try and make a plan, we need to go over Vlad's plan. So what do we know?" Sam said. She was pacing back and forth in front of Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker, who were sitting on the couch. Sam had a ruler in her hand. If you pictured her in a boot camp you could defiantly see her as the dictator. Everybody thought for a moment.

"We know that he is using Danny as bait, to get the town to surrender." Tucker said. He said this because he was the one who would have to tell him they surrendered, being the mayor. Sam nodded.

"We know that he has a Danielle dummy to fool Danny into thinking he has to listen to what he says or else he will harm her." Maddie said. Everybody nodded at this.

"We also know he has some kind of weapon to hurt Danny. In case he tries something or we try something." Jack said.

"We know he is using anything to toy with Danny's feelings, and get him to do anything." Jazz said. Everybody was silent for a moment. They continued to try to think of what they knew. All of a sudden Sam spoke up.

"And we know that he's going to change his plan now that he told us!" Sam said slapping her hand on her forehead. Everybody tensed at this. With this new knowledge, it would make it harder to come up with a plan.

"Well, we don't exactly know that for sure. Maybe that's what he wants us to think." Jazz suggested.

"Maybe. But we don't know that for sure either. Our best bet, unfortunately, is to make a plan with what we know." Tucker added.

"So. Let's get started." Sam said. They sat down and came up with a plan.

**One hour, seven minutes later. 7:20 pm-**

OK. So Tucker, your going to activate the smoke bomb, grab Danny and get into the midst of the crowd. Now this will only work if Vlad still makes Danny say the announcement, while Vlad is hiding, holding 'Danielle' threatening to hurt her if Danny doesn't do as he is told. Me and Jazz will shoot randomly on the stage to distract Vlad. You'll get Danny to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle, where Mr. and Mrs. Fenton help you two in, then drive to where me and Jazz can get in and we make the getaway. From there Danny can help make up the plan from there. Is that correct?" Sam said. Everybody nodded. All of a sudden the T.V. turned on and Vlad's face appeared on the screen.

"Attention Amity Park. I, Vlad Plasmius, am calling an emergency meeting at the town hall. Immediately. And Fentons, if you wish to see your son alive again, I suggest you come without weapons. Come now, or watch your precious hero perish." Vlad finished with an evil grin and the message stopped. The screen went fuzzy.

"Well we better get going." Jazz said, picking up several weapons. Everybody else picked up some weapons and they headed out the door. As they exited the door, they were greeted by ten of Walker's Goons.

"This might make things difficult." Tucker said. The guards grabbed them, making them drop their weapons and flew them to City Hall. When they got there, the two who had Tucker carried him to the podium. All of them were struggling for them to let them go.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" Tucker screamed. They dropped him on the stage in front of City Hall and told him if he tried anything at all, he wouldn't have to worry about Danny anymore. The other eight ghosts that had Sam, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack carried them to the back of the crowd and told them the same thing. They surrounded them, making sure they couldn't get away. The doors to the large building opened slowly, with two figures standing in the doorway.

There is chapter 6 for ya! Review please!


	7. Vlad, The New Mayor

And now I go back to Vlad and Danny! Yay! Enjoy!

**City Hall, Amity Park, 7:32 pm-**

Vlad pushed Danny hard through the entrance. Danny walked a few steps, stumbled and fell to the ground on his knees, and nearly on his face. Vlad came walking fast behind Danny and picked him up roughly by the back of his shirt. "Remember what I said." Vlad said through clenched teeth, barely making his mouth move. Danny looked down at the ground. He couldn't see them, but he could feel the shocking tense in the crowd. When he had fallen, they had seen just about everything. The bright orange collar on his throat. The deep cuts and scratches on his face. The tears in his jumpsuit. And the look of fright and defeat on his face. He had been trying to hide it but it was impossible. They saw the chains around his arms. Vlad dragged Danny along fast. Danny kept on tripping due to being weak and going to fast. They came up to Tucker who stood there with a shocked terror in his eyes. He cleared his throat and started talking to Vlad.

"Welcome, Mr. Plasmius. Before we begin, I would like a word with Mr. Phantom here, please." Tucker said. Fear was in his voice but he stood straight, trying to hide it. Vlad was hesitant. He opened his mouth to refuse. Then he stopped. He knew Danny wouldn't say anything.

"But of course. Let me have a quick word with him first." Vlad replied. He gripped Danny and turned him around and whispered in his ear. "You still do not say a word. You do not make eye contact. You may nod. That's. It. Understand?" Vlad hissed in his ear. Danny nodded slowly. Vlad turned around sharply with Danny and smiled his evil grin, showing his fangs. "He's ready." Vlad pushed Danny hard towards Tucker. Danny kept his eyes on the ground.

"Dude, are you Ok?" Tucker whispered. Danny didn't say anything. He didn't nod. Tucker noticed that Danny didn't do anything. He leaned his head down. He saw Danny's eyes staring down. Tucker sighed. Obviously Vlad's doing of course. "Danny I can see your eyes. Blink once for yes. Twice for no. Are you OK?" Tucker persisted. Danny thought for a moment. Would Vlad notice? He decided to take this small chance. He Blinked twice. "Is it Vlad?" Danny blinked once. Tucker thought for a moment. "You do realize it's a Danielle puppet right?" Danny blinked once. He felt so stupid for falling for that trick. A tear ran down his cheek and landed on the ground. Tucker asked one more question. "What does he have against you now?" Danny's eyes slowly looked to the right, to the back of the crowd. Tucker followed his gaze. When Danny's eyes stopped moving Tucker searched for something that might be out of place. Then he saw a small blinking red light. "Bomb?" Tucker asked, not wanting to know the answer. Danny blinked once more. Tucker stood up and looked at Vlad. "I'm finished talking to him." he declared.

Vlad grabbed Danny by the neck and yanked him back towards him. "So. Where were we?" Vlad asked. "Perhaps, to where you give me the key to City Hall and claim me your ruler?" He said cocking his head slightly to the right. Tucker sighed and faced the podium.

"I, Mayor Tucker Foley-" Tucker began.

"Former!" Vlad corrected. Tucker ignored him.

"-hand over the key to Vlad Plasmius and declare him ruler of Amity Park. But we have a condition." Tucker added as he took out the large key to City Hall. He saw Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack get worried looks on their faces. They didn't know what Tucker was planning on saying.

"And what might that be?" Vlad asked a little annoyed. Vlad let go of Danny for a moment. Danny used this moment to his advantage. He inched his shoulder to one of Vlad's loops that held the remote for the bomb. He lightly bumped it up and it fell in his lap. He let it fall quietly to the ground. He put his knee on top of it, ready to crush it. Nobody saw him do this.

"You let Danny go as soon as you have control and the key." Tucker announced. Danny stopped what he was doing and tensed up. Vlad stopped for a moment. He smiled evilly and answered in a voice that sounded as if he was telling the truth.

"But of course." Vlad said smiling. Tucker started to hand Vlad the key. This was Danny's only chance.

"NO!" Danny exclaimed. The crowd pulled their attention to Danny. His head was lifted up high, facing Tucker and Vlad. Vlad gave him an evil look.

"Not a good move, Daniel." He said as he reached for the remote that wasn't there. He looked down at where it had.

"Looking for this?" Danny said, slightly revealing the remote. Vlad made an attempt to grab it but before he had gotten halfway there Danny crushed it beneath his knee. There was a small spark from behind Jazz and a sizzle. Everybody looked around to see the bomb Danny had saved them from. Danny looked up at Vlad. "I told you that you wouldn't win." Danny said.

"Oh, but Daniel. You may have already forgotten, I haven's lost yet!" Vlad exclaimed, grabbing Danny by the throat. He threw him across the stage and Danny crashed into the ground. He was right next to the edge. Vlad reached to his side and grabbed the remote with the red button and pushed it as Danny stood up.

Danny felt a shock go through his body and he screamed in pain. His body jerked and twisted as he tried to fight the pain. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. If he wanted to survive and have a chance at saving the city and world, he had to fake his death. He fell to his knees. He screamed louder and let his eyes roll into the back of his head, which was quite hard to do. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground, suppressing the rest of his screams and jerks of his body. Vlad let go of the button and Danny was relieved of the continuous pain. He didn't move. His eyes were closed lightly. The crowd let out a gasp.

"You see what happens when you oppose me? Now give me the key!" Vlad yelled as he snatched the key from Tucker. Tucker ran over to Danny and kneeled beside him.

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Tucker shook Danny violently.

_If he stops shaking me he's going to look at my face and he'll be able to tell I'm faking. He's seen me pretend sleep before and known it, he'll defiantly know I'm lying now. And if he knows, he won't act the same as he is now. I have to let go and at least pass out._ Danny thought to himself. He listened to Tucker say his name a few more times and let go into the blackness.

Vlad slowly approached where Danny lay and Tucker kneeled next to him. Tucker looked up and saw the satisfaction in his face.

"You promised you would let him go!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose I did. But then again, I lie." Vlad sneered. He turned to the crowd. "I order you all to go home. Everybody except the following names: Jack Fenton. Maddie Fenton. Jasmine Fenton. Samantha Manson. Tucker Foley. Valerie Grey. That's all." Vlad finished. The crowd started drifting away slowly. When everybody was gone, The Fentons, Sam, and Valerie were up there with Vlad and Tucker. Danny lie lifelessly on the ground. His chest was still. Tears were in their eyes. They gave him an evil look.

"Don't call me Samantha." Sam said. She couldn't say anything else. She just stared at Danny. Vlad chuckled.

"I'll call you what I please. Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Tucker. You will take me to Fenton Works, where you will take out all of your ghost gear and it will be transferred to my mansion. Ms Grey. You will watch over Daniel's body while I'm gone. You will simply just watch over it, making sure nothing happens to it." Vlad said. Valerie sat down next to Danny while Vlad led the rest of them to Fenton Works.

Yay! Long chapter! Yay! Please review! And yes, the loops on Vlad's suit are like pockets or belt loops. I needed to make them in order for Danny to destroy the remote. He would've gotten the other one but it was on Vlad's other side.


	8. Fighting Off Vlad

I think I might make this into a two part story. I just think that if the hero isn't in trouble, then it's not that interesting. (Sorry Danny, must keep my readers reading.) So enjoy!

**City Hall, Amity Park, 8:31 pm-**

Danny woke up with a start. He almost opened his eyes, then stopped. He didn't know who could be right next to him, looking at him. He felt a cool sensation touch one of his wounds. He almost jumped but managed to keep himself calm. He heard a quiet voice, half talking to herself, half to Danny.

"Don't worry Danny. It's just me Valerie. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to keep talking. I'm going to fix your wounds. I don't care what Vlad says. Your not gone. Your in ghost form, so of course your not breathing." Valerie said quietly. Danny could barely hear her. He opened his eye a sliver and saw her turn away to grab some medical supplies. As he looked he saw the collar on the ground. She had removed it while he was passed out!

Once Danny realized she was the only one there, he almost just got up to let her know he was OK. But then when he thought of it, he knew that it was just the same as with Tucker. She wouldn't be acting the same. No. He had to leave without her noticing. Valerie turned around and tended to some more of his wounds. After a few moments she turned around again and Danny went intangible and invisible, and floated up onto a building. He watched as Valerie turned around to discover Danny gone.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Valerie exclaimed in a scared voice. She turned this way and that, trying to locate him. "Oh, man! Vlad's going to kill me when he finds out what happened! How will I explain it to him?" Valerie took out her phone and dialed a number. "Uh, Plasmius? I'm really sorry, but Danny disappeared!" She said nervously into the phone. Danny could tell by the look on her face that Vlad wasn't happy at all. "All right! I'll be right there!" Valerie said frantically hanging up the phone. She picked up her stuff, changed into her ghost hunting gear, and started flying to wherever she had to go.

"I'm sorry Valerie…" Danny whispered. He started heading to Fenton Works, still intangible and invisible, where he knew he would find Vlad, his friends, and his family. He passed Valerie and wondered where she could be going.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 8:42 pm-**

Sam picked up a scrapbook of Danny and her. She flipped through the pages, trying not to let her tears fall. Tucker stared out the window in silence. He turned around to see Sam just staring at a picture. It was the first picture Danny and Sam had taken together after being together.

"Sam, you know Danny's going to be OK, right? He was in his ghost form. That means that he obviously wouldn't be breathing." Tucker said, trying to comfort himself at the same time as trying to comfort Sam.

"Yeah, I know…it's just, well, Danny just had this frozen look of pain on his face and…" Sam said, trying to control her sobs.

"Your wrong." Said a voice from behind Sam. Sam looked around and Tucker looked up. They saw Vlad standing there in the door way. "When a halfa is in it's ghost form, it still breathes. The human half controls that. So when you came up and he wasn't breathing, well…you know the rest. I though I told you two to pack this stuff up?" Vlad said, meanness in his voice.

"Danny's not gone. Just because you breathed when you were in your ghost form when you where a halfa, doesn't mean he does. You both got your powers differently." Sam argued, turning her head away from Vlad.

"Very well. Think what you must. But for now, I want this place packed up. When I come here to stay, to watch over the Fentons, I need a good room and it won't have any of these memories in it." Vlad said, looking around Danny's room. He phased through the floor and disappeared from their view. Sam continued to look through the scrapbook and Tucker sat down and joined her, both not wanting to do what he said.

**Change to Vlad's scene-**

Vlad phased through the ceiling, and floated down to the floor of the lab where Jack, Jazz, and Maddie where packing ghost hunting gear up. The ghost hunting gear was all going to Vlad. He approached Maddie.

"Maddie dear, would you please come make some tea? I'm quite parched and could use with something to drink." Vlad said putting his hands lightly on her shoulders. Maddie pulled herself away and went upstairs so that he would leave her alone. Tears were streaming down her face. Vlad followed her up the steps. "You know now dear, that I can make you be with me right? With how powerful I am? I may be a ghost, but I still have feelings." Vlad cooed, getting near Maddie even closer. Maddie got down the tea kettle and started some tea. Danny popped his head through the wall, ready to strike Vlad while he was off guard. Danny was very quiet. Then he saw how close he was to Maddie.

_Oh, man. I can't blast him. I could hit Mom. Maybe if I just aimed at his side and got his attention…_Danny thought. He stepped out of the wall, still invisible and intangible. He powered up an ecto beam, aimed, readied and fired! It hit Vlad right under his arm. Vlad yelped in pain and looked over to where the blast had came from. Danny made sure to let his boots show as he flew through the wall, so he could lead Vlad out of the house.

Sure enough, Vlad left Maddie as soon as he saw Danny's white boots. He quickly left to where Danny led him. Danny phased through the wall outside of the house and turned around waiting for Vlad.

"How in the world did you survive? I saw you die before my very eyes!" Vlad exclaimed from behind Danny. Danny turned around sharply and was met with a strong ecto ray square in the chest. Danny went crashing into the wall of the house and fell to the ground.

"Faked my death. I don't breath while in my ghost form. Due to my ghostly wail, which takes up so much air, it altered my lungs so even if I don't use it, I don't breath while being a ghost anymore!" Danny declared. He blasted Vlad with a powerful beam in his stomach. Vlad blocked it with an ecto shield and started to grab for his remote when he saw that Danny was no longer wearing the collar.

"Well. So I guess Ms Grey did know what happened to you! Well that will make things a little more difficult, but I'll manage." Vlad said smirking. He charged an ecto beam at Danny and blasted Danny back into the wall. Danny hit it hard and thumped to the ground again.

_This isn't going to be easy._ Danny thought to himself.

And I end chapter 8! Review!


	9. Danny, Caught, Again

Gosh I hate Microsoft works! I spent like twenty minutes trying to make that stupid bold backwards p to disappear. I finally looked up how to do it and bam! It went away! Thank you yahoo answers! On with the story! Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 8:45 pm-**

Danny got up and blasted Vlad once more. Vlad blocked it again and came zooming into Danny shoving him into the ground. Sam and Tucker peeked out the window to see what all the ruckus was. They saw Vlad pull up away from a small figure on the ground.

"Danny!" they both exclaimed. They disappeared away from the window. Danny got up and started chasing Vlad higher into the air. Vlad stopped abruptly and put up a shield, causing Danny to smack right into it. He floated back a ways trying to gather his surroundings again. Vlad grabbed him by his ankle and swung him hard into the ground, which was about thirty feet below. Valerie had been walking the rest of the way to where she was going, which was Fenton Works, and stopped dead in her tracks when a big crater suddenly blocked her path. The smoke cleared and Valerie saw Danny picking himself up carefully, holding his arm that he landed on.

"Danny! Your alive!" Valerie exclaimed, dropping her gear. Danny looked up at her and fear fell in his eyes.

"Valerie! Get out of here! Now! Get in the house or something!" Danny yelled. He looked around to see a bunch of people walking to where the fight was going on. They had seen from their windows that Danny Phantom was alive! "All of you get back!" Danny quickly flew up to Vlad and attempted to fight him off, away from the crowd. But Vlad was bound and determined to destroy him. And he wanted them to see it done by his hands. Danny and Vlad stayed in one spot, continuously blasting each other with the ecto beams.

Below, people were cheering Danny on. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack came running out the door, to see if it was true that Danny really was alive. Maddie aimed an ecto gun she had been holding and aimed it at Vlad. She shot and Vlad saw it coming. He quickly grabbed Danny and threw him in front of him, letting him take the full blast. Danny screamed in agony and clutched his head from the blast he got. While Danny recovered, Vlad flew down to Valerie and snatched the collar she was holding.

"Thank you so much dear." Vlad said as he flew back up to Danny. He grabbed him by the throat and flew out of view. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all hopped into the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and started driving to where they had seen Vlad fly off with Danny.

Vlad flew around a corner into a dark alley. He clamped Danny's mouth shut and clipped the collar back onto his throat. Danny struggled fiercely, but Vlad held on tight. Danny stopped struggling as he saw Vlad take out the remote. Vlad turned them both intangible as the Assault Vehicle zoomed by, searching for them. When it had passed, Vlad started talking quietly to Danny.

"I thought that might shut you up." Vlad said as he put the remote away. He clenched his hand tighter over Danny's mouth as he tried to yell for help. "I now know how impossible it will be to just destroy you. So I'm going to keep you as my prisoner until I come up with a plan. Nobody will know that you are still alive though." Vlad said quietly. He paused for a moment as Danny struggled then stopped again. "If I remove my hand will you be quiet?" Vlad asked Danny. Danny nodded slowly. Vlad removed his hand just an inch away. Danny started to yell for help. But before he could shout, Vlad put his hand back over his mouth. "I thought so. Let's take you to where you will be staying." Vlad said, flying them to his mansion.

And that's the end of A Manipulative Scheme I think. I'm going to make a sequel though. I prefer several sequels over a great long story. I will start on the second part as soon as I possibly can. Please leave a review after the beep. _**Beeep**_


End file.
